


Need's Must

by Lothlorien



Series: Everybody Loves Bingo [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bingo Card Challenge, Gen, Sherlock doesn't like functions, dialogue only, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John must attend one of Mycroft's functions. To pass the time they play a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need's Must

"That was not a look."

"It was a look and you know it. Drink."

"I don't think that should count. The woman is clearly drunk and flirting with everyone."

"Her psycho-physical state and lack of standards are irrelevant. She gave you a look so you must drink."

"Stupid game."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't want to play this game anymore we can easily stop. In fact, I'm certain we've been here long enough already. We should leave."

"No, Sherlock. We promised Mycroft to stay for at least two hours. We've only been here for 40 minutes. Also, two guys just gave you a once over. I'll get you another drink."

"Get me something with lots of spirits."

"Will do."

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother dear?"

"..."

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Dr Watson seem to be playing a game of some description with the aim of getting drunk."

"..."

"I would remind you that you agreed to stay here for two hours. Perhaps you should reconsider your current course of action. I know how you dislike being inebriated in public."

"If you didn't want me to get drunk you should've specified so earlier."

"And you would have listened?"

"..."

"Good evening, Mycroft. Lovely event you have here. Sherlock, here's your drink. I got you three different ones - you should've drunk three times while I was away, don't think I didn't notice."

"You didn't drink at the bar, even though the barman was flirting with you."

"It's his job to flirt."

"Irrelevant."

"Well, I suppose I should leave to to it, gentlemen. Do try to behave yourself, Sherlock. Dr Watson."

"Drink."

"You too."

"How much longer?"

"An hour. Drink. I'll go get us more"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of CorruptedSmile and mine bingo challenge. This is one of her prompts - drinking game. I hope you like it.
> 
> PS: The rules of the game, if you've not deduced it for yourself are: Drink when flirted with or given a once over, Sherlock has to drink whenever Mycroft tells his to behave himself, and they both drink when Mycroft is being annoying and overly official. Also, Sherlock has to drink whenever he asks if they're there yet :P
> 
> Also, come visit me on tumblr - you'll find me under the name [fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
